


Dance With Me

by Theredlion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blue annoys Red, Dancing, He gets over it, I Don't Even Know, M/M, angry red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theredlion/pseuds/Theredlion
Summary: Red asks for a dance and Blue acts like a jerk. Everyone gets what they want in the end.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, dear Blue. When will you ever do something right? Hopefully you know the whole backstory here cause this doesn't describe the whole 'Red living on a mountain' thing but if you don't I think you'll figure it out. 
> 
> Sorry if you know Blue as Green. This whole thing has me a bit confused but oh whale. I guess for now he can be Blue, but I sometimes write him as Green. It's always confusing really. I'm sick and halfway to delirious so that doesn't help.

“Dance with me.” Red spoke so rarely that the words were surprising. His soft voice stood out even over the backdrop of the forest sounds as Blue turned to face him. 

“What?” Blue was teasing now, and his boyfriend knew it. 

“What part didn’t you understand?” The 18-year-old’s voice was low and gravelly from disuse, making it all the more appealing to his companion. 

“The part where you break your vow of silence to ask for a dance,” Blue prodded. He knew it was a low blow to mock Red’s silence. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t like to talk. Blue was just so used to playing with him that it took a minute to recognize to emotion hidden in the recesses of Red’s face. He rarely opened himself up, as Blue had found over the past few months of dating him, so this was a rare and welcome opportunity. One Blue had just ruined. 

“Forget it,” Red muttered, frowning slightly. Blue found himself instantly regretting opening his big mouth. 

“Red-” he tried to make up, but the brunette was having none of it. He shook his head, pressing a hand to Blue’s lips to shut him up. Blue licked his hand. He wiped it on his pants.

They continued on in silence, Blue trying not to let his disappointment show. It was his fault, after all. Last year, when he’d finally convinced the champion to come back from his hideout in the mountains, they’d made a pact to spend time together each day. That was the birth of their early-morning walks in Viridian Forest. It had taken weeks for Blue to get used to waking up early enough to watch the sun rise, but it had been worth every second of groggy semi-darkness, every day of zigzagoon eyes. Gradually, he’d opened up to Red about his feelings for him, and after almost a week of total silence, Red had come right out and kissed him. 

It had been on their favorite ridge, watching the sun peek its first rays over the trees. By the time they separated, the sun had fully emerged. They’d been dating ever since. 

“Red,” Blue tried again, but this time Red just glared. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

“But you said it,” he accused, tugging his hat down low over his eyes in a gesture Blue knew meant the conversation was over. He wasn’t ready for it to be over, though. 

“Yeah, well I shouldn’t have.”

Red didn’t answer, instead staring intently off into the distance. He pointed at a point a ways away, still hidden in the predawn murk they hiked through. “Let’s go there.”

Blue didn’t argue, but he also didn’t respond. He sensed Red needed silence and some time to cool down and accept his apology, so he followed mutely. They soon discovered that the blur on the horizon was indeed a large hill, and although the sun was fully up by the time they reached it and Blue knew he would be late to his gym that day, he continued to trek his way along behind his silent companion. 

Gradually, the trees around them gave way to rocky earth as the duo emerged near the peak of the steep mound. A yawning cavern made an appearance just ahead, between two boulders. Red entered; Blue followed. Inside, they both walked slowly as they gave their eyes time to adjust to the dim light trickling in from outside. 

“It’s darker than the inside of a snorlax,” Blue whispered, hesitant to disturb the tranquil silence around them, punctuated by the sound of dripping water somewhere deeper in the cavern. 

“Yeah,” Red said, and that was when Blue knew they were okay again. If Red spoke to him, it meant he was no longer angry. 

They continued deeper into the cave, and eventually Red released Charizard to light the way with its tail as they were having difficulty seeing. At the emergence of the massive fire-type, several curious cave-dwelling pokemon took off running for better cover. Gradually, they saw light in the distance. Red returned Charizard to its pokeball and they continued on. 

The cave opened up into a massive underground lake ahead, with a series of stones peeking from beneath the crystal-clear water. Above, the high, arched ceiling cracked in places, allowing slanting beams of light to penetrate the air and filter down to the rocky ground beneath their feet. Blue knew what he had to do. 

“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody~,” he sang softly, watching as Red turned to him, surprised. He grasped his hand. “I wanna feel the heat with somebody~”

Red smiled, his whole face lighting up and the corners of his lips lifting. “Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me~,” he joined in. Red felt himself pulled into a spin and he went with it. 

“I’ve been in love and lost my senses~,” Green sang once they’d finished the chorus, fully aware that he’d skipped the entire first verse. “Spinning through the town~,” Blue spun Red again, pulling him flush against his body when he finished, arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Sooner or later, the fever ends, and I wind up feeling down~,” Red sang, laughing as Blue dipped him on the ‘down’. They continued on throughout the song, using the sun’s rays upon the ground as spotlights to dance through and under and around, silhouetting the two in their joyful dance. Neither really knew much about dancing, or singing for that matter, but they were in sync enough to stay on their feet and keep a rhythm, so as the dancing turned to swaying in their subterranean dance hall, they were still grinning and laughing. Blue’s hands landed on Red’s hips and the brunette pulled him closer with an arm behind the taller man’s head, locking their lips together as their hips continued to sway. This was Blue’s clue that Red had fully forgiven him. He smiled into the kiss, and stayed that way until their feet were tired of dancing and the two finally decided they were done with their walk for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to credit the song! Whitney Houston, I wanna dance with somebody.


End file.
